


I'm Here To Lay Some Pipes

by Bluez2776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kylo Betraying The First Order, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rey Is Also A Undercover Technician, Undercover, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra·dar<br/>ˈrāˌdär/<br/>noun<br/>noun: radar<br/>a system for detecting the presence, direction, distance, and speed of aircraft, ships, and other objects, by sending out pulses of high-frequency electromagnetic waves that are reflected off the object back to the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here To Lay Some Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this   
> http://petimetrek.tumblr.com/post/137580200111/nailed-it 
> 
> and this piece as well   
> http://arbutus-blossoms.tumblr.com/post/137593356606/rey-really-well-you-can-tell-him-to-stop
> 
> Also Rey is probably more fed up with things than she needs to be honestly

Rey works solemnly. Tech work has never been her favorite and her "boss" has been over working her like crazy. She really didn't think undercover work would be this hard. They have her working 15 hour shifts with small breaks to accompany meals. The metal of Starkiller base was a drab comparison the the vibrant green planet where the Rebels reside. Yet her mission could not even begin to get started with her constant working. She was just grateful that no one in the First Order knows who she is. Though it doesn't mean they won't work her into the ground with all the problems that seem to come from thin air around here. Granted she seemed to be the only one who was really working around here anyways. 

They told her about two hours into her shift that there would be someone else joining her. Rey didn't know much about whoever she was supposed to work with, she just hopes it isn't the incompetent one she's been hearing about.

It turns out it's exactly the incompetent one she's been hearing about. His name is Matt and Rey is 90% sure he's actually Kylo Ren. He's idiotic at the best of times and absolutely ridiculous all the other. Though something tells her neither of them want to deal with the fallout of being discovered either way. 

He asks her the most redundant questions and says the most inane things as the day goes on. 

"What do you think of Kylo Ren?"

"My friend said that Kylo Ren has an eight pack, that Kylo Ren was shredded"

"Kylo Ren is really powerful and hot. At least that's what everyone else says. What do you think?"

"Do you think Kylo Ren is going to finish what Darth Vader started?"

"I heard Kylo Ren can stop blaster bullets in mid air"

Rey mostly ignored him. Sends him a look if need be. Then tries to continue working while his hands shake around the flashlight she has him holding. But seriously... Who does that? She honestly doesn't know wether to question her own sanity or his.

The next few days go by like the day before had. "Matt" holds the flashlight while Rey works hard at fixing things. Matt asks her questions and sometimes she answers but more than usually not. He holds the flashlight in shaky scarred hands and just continues to talk non stop. Rey is pretty sure she's losing her mind.

 

Then comes the day that she has to leave. It's the last day her undercover covert mission has before she has to give a report to the general about how she failed to collect any new information. "Matt" comes up to her, a card in hand. 

"Kylo Ren asked me to give you this, he said it was important" 

Rey takes the letter with a thanks before slipping away. The ride back to base was filled with a silence not even her friends could fix. She thinks about throwing the letter out into space. It would probably be more useful there anyways. Though her curiousness kept it firmly in her blue-grey jumpsuit's pocket. 

A quick briefing with the general later, she stands in the quarters dedicated to herself and slowly opens the letter she half expected to explode upon opening. Though nothing exploded in her face, the actual letter seemed to be more than enough to make her uneasy. Inside was a small usb stick with a smiley face written in silver sharpie, and a letter. The letter was wild from start to finish. While the outside had some weird teacher pun, the inside read "sorry about killing Han and almost killing your boyfriend but I'll make it up to you just let me teach you -Kylo"

Rey honestly wonders where she went wrong in her life to deserve this.


End file.
